1. Technical Field
The invention relates to office chairs, particularly to adjustable armrests of office chairs.
2. Related Art
Ergonomic chairs have been very popular in the market. Such a kind of chairs has various adjustment functions to provide comfort support to users.
An armrest of a conventional ergonomic chair can be adjusted, but only two positions can be adjusted to because of its simple structure. Although there are some armrest structures using a rail and fixing mechanism to improve adjustment, their durability is not good enough.
In sum, simple adjustment structures do not possess good durability, but adjustment structures with good durability are too expensive. There is not a moderate product which can satisfy two requirements of durability and cost.